To Be or Not to Be In Love?
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Is that even a question? 2 months after TM, Evy still has Rick on her mind, even after their little spat and break up. Now Evy's life is in danger, can Rick look past the fight in time to save her life? PLS R&R! CH13 UP!CHs 1 thru 3 FIXED!DONE
1. the wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except the characters of Saron, Stephanie and Ashley

* * *

Evelyn never thought the day would come that she would be sitting in a chapel watching her best friend get married. It was a wonderful thing to experience, knowing her friend was marrying someone she loved. But still she felt sort of bad because she thought she'd never get to experience that same type of joy, for the only man she thought she could ever love was Rick O'Connell and they hadn't even seen each other in over 2 months.

Looking up, she watched her two best friends Chris and Stephanie go over their vows that would soon join them as husband and wife for an eternity. Ever since Steph and Chris were kids they'd always liked each other, and now they were doing something about it.

Evy looked over to her other best friend Saron, who sat there happy that one of them, out of there group of friends, had found love. Out of their little foursome, Stephanie, Ashley, Saron and Evy, Saron was the strongest and the most supportive, but if you got her mad she'd be the one to get revenge, Stephanie was more of the out going and fun type, where as Ashley was the youngest of them all, she was more of a little sister to them, always getting into some sort of trouble, but having fun in the process. Evy, she was another story, a librarian the quiet and shy type, more of a lonely person and if it weren't for her friends all she'd have was her brother, Jonathan.

Evy lowered her head and began to think why Rick and her weren't still together. It wasn't too long after they arrived from Hamunaptra that she realized the certain feelings she had for him, feelings that scared her terribly, a feeling as if she loved him and other than her friends and family she'd never really loved anyone before.

At the time Rick and her had been sort of courting, but neither knew what to make of it they were different and nothing seemed to say 'this is the one' to the other, of so they both thought. Two weeks after arriving in Cairo, Evy got a letter from her friend about a wedding that was to take place and she was overjoyed.

She had wanted to attend the wedding, but couldn't because she was in Egypt and her friends were in England and the only way to be there was to leave and when she asked Rick to come along, he agreed, but as the day grew close he soon backed out. Within a matter of days, Evy and Jonathan left Egypt and Rick behind. They had even had an argument over it, her said he needed to stay and she said she needed to go. That resulted in the two on two different continents.

Evy picked up her head and looked over to Saron, who knew everything. Saron smiled and gave Evy a hug, a sign that her shoulder was always there to cry on. Evy then looked to her other side and made eye contact with Ashley, who sat there happily watching the ceremony take place.

Ashley looked to Evy and gave her a pat on the shoulder that spoke 'it's ok, it'll be alright.' She nodded and went back to enjoying the event in front of her. Trying hard not to let the memory of the man that saved her life enter her head again.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Please review and let me know if I should continue 


	2. unexpected visit

Evy and the rest of the people from the wedding were in the house she grew up in waiting for Steph and Chris to arrive for the reception party. But as she stood there she began to realize her life had never been too great to begin with, ever since her parents died on April 14, 1912.

They had been on the Titanic that was headed to America because they had to be present for the opening of an exhibit for a tomb they had uncovered, but they never made it. At the time she had been 12 and Jonathan had been 18 and he had taken responsibility for her. When Evy was 13 they moved to Egypt to be closer to a few relatives that still lived there. And even though she was leaving her true home behind, her and her friends still kept in contact. It had been 10 years since Evy was last in England, yet it felt as if she had never left.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Steph and Chris entered the house and everybody began to cheer and congratulate the couple. As they walked in, they were holding hands and smiling. Steph never looked happier in her entire life.

An hour after the party got started; Steph decided it was time to throw the bouquet into the crowd. Every single woman in the house, except Saron and Evy gathered around a table behind Steph and waited for the flowers to be thrown and as they landed, everyone looked to Evy' to see it sitting on her lap. A few people went up to her and congratulated her for catching it, someone even said they couldn't wait for her wedding, but who was she going to marry? The only man she would even consider the thought to be her husband was no longer in her life. She picked the bouquet off of her lap and placed it on the table, trying to ignore it.

Soon the doorbell rang and Saron got up to answer it, way before Evy could even get up. Sitting at her seat she could hear little mumbles coming from the door way followed by it being slammed shut. Moments later Saron re-entered the room alone and sat next to Evy.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Nobody, just some person who got lost." She answered back smiling. Evy nodded and went back to watching Steph and Chris.

It wasn't long after Saron slammed the door shut that it rang again, only this time Ashley got to it. She slowly opened the door to find a man standing there. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." Ashley said staring at the man.

"Hi, um is that other girl here?" he asked looking past her and into the house.

"There's plenty of girls here, are you looking for one in particular?"

"Yes, tall blonde with brown eyes." The man described, "Real attitude."

"Oh yes, Saron." Ashley said understanding at the mention of the attitude part. "Did you want to speak with her?"

"No, I want to avoid her."

"Most people do, but she really is quite nice. So how can I help you?"

"Is Evelyn here? I think this is her address."

"Evy? Yes this is her house and she's here, would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes, please."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Only if you promise not to slam the door in my face, your friend did once I told her."

"I won't."

"I'm Rick O'Connell, a friend of hers."

"YOU!" Ashley yelled, but kept the door open.

"So you've heard of me?"

"You broke her heart. I'm sorry you can't see her." Ashley said as nicely as possible and closed the door to return back to the party at hand.

Once walking back into the room she was confronted by Evy.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Nobody, just some kids playing jokes." Was her only answer, she knew her friends were hiding something from her, but didn't know what.

For awhile the three of them talked to Steph about whatever could come to mind until everyone started to head home. The bride and groom left to the suite they would be staying at and said they'd call when they got back from the honeymoon. Everyone said their good-byes and then Saron, Ashley and Evy got started on cleaning the house.

"Man, can't believe she's married." Jonathan said coming from upstairs to help. Ever since they got back from Cairo, Jonathan had been there for Evy more, always telling her she was loved by her friends and family and she didn't need a man to make her happy, it was odd, but very comforting at the same time for her to hear such things.

"I know, I always thought Evy wou--" Ashley started to say, but trailed off as she made eye contact with her.

"So how about we work on getting this mess cleaned up and then we go out and get something to drink?" Saron offered noticing how her mood had changed at what Ashley had started to say.

"Sounds great." Jonathan jumped up and said, getting a laugh from all of them, and for the first time in a long time Evy felt like a kid again.


	3. the trouble begins

Not too long ago they finished cleaning the mess in the house; the four of them, Saron, Ashley, Jonathan and Evy, sat at a little café getting something to drink. When they took Jonathan there and he was immediately disappointed because they weren't going to a bar, but he later adjusted to it.

Because it was getting late and Saron and Ashley lived on the other side of the city, it had been agreed for them to stay with Evy for a while, so that's all that really filed their conversation.

"I really think we should have a party tomorrow." Saron said taking her tea and drinking it.

"We just had one; I think that should be enough." Ashley said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No I mean like a girls night out or something, it would be nice, celebrating our independence from men and all."

"I'm not really sure about that, I've got a lot to do." Evy spoke up, she really didn't want to go, with those two, a night out always resulted in going home with some man, and right now she really didn't need that.

"Come on, Evy. You'll love it, please?" Saron asked pouting her lip.

"Alright, but only if I get to go home when I want." she said and got a smile from the other two. Evy then looked over to Jonathan, who sat next to her and hadn't said a word.

"Something wrong, old mum?" he asked. she shook her head 'no' and faked a smile.

At the moment there was a lot wrong with her, she felt utterly alone, like she was unwanted, as if she was incapable of being loved, but explaining that to everyone would lead to a bad conversation she really didn't want to touch.

"Well we better start heading home; I think it's getting a little late." Ashley said and started to get out of her seat, the rest of them followed.

As they exited the little café Evy thought she saw somebody sitting in the distance watching her. Taking a quick glance around she saw a blonde woman just sitting at a nearby table talking to a man across from her, the woman must have been starring at her. Evy didn't recognize either of the two, but she got a bad feeling about them.

As everyone walked onto the street and Evy allowed the cool night air enter her lungs, freshness entered her chest and she felt light as a feather. They walked together towards Jonathan's car, when Evy noticed somebody in the distance watching her again. She turned her head back to the café, not too far behind, and noticed the blonde woman starring at her. Then she started to look around where she was and found a man standing by a nearby tree in the park across the street.

She got, but a quick glimpse before the man hid behind the tree again, but she could have sworn on her life he looked just like Rick, but what would he be doing there?

Shaking the thought away and they entered the car to go home. Once arriving, Evy walked upstairs to her room and locked the door. Saron and Ashley each had one of the many guest rooms and Jonathan took his usual room, the one he'd had since he was a child.

EVy quickly walked over to the closet and changed into her nightgown, similar to the one that was ruined the night on the boat while on their way to Hamunaptra. She then walked over to the balcony and opened the door to look out at the view of the garden in the distance; she'd been planting some of the plants since she was a child with her mom.

She leaned against the stone railing that kept anyone from falling off and relaxed. Looking up at the stars, she began to picture her life a little older from then, with children and a loving husband, but soon her thoughts turned to Rick and her standing in the same place with their child fast asleep in the other room.

Shaking her thoughts clear of him again, she walked back into her room. She then walked to her bed and looked at the bouquet of flowers from the wedding that sat there mocking her yet again. Why had Rick let her leave? Was she so unimportant to him? What had more important then her?

She picked up the flowers and threw them outside the door, over the balcony and onto the floor two stories down. Bringing the covers back Evy crawled into bed and closed her eyes, trying to push the thought of Rick out and let sleep take over her.

Rick had been following Evy ever since he found out that the huge mansion was indeed the place she lived. After learning he had broken her heart he wanted to talk to her, but with her friend, Saron around, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance, so he followed her, only to find her friends were spending the night.

Rick knew her life was in danger and he needed to get her away from it. Lisa was already too close for his liking; she had been sitting in the same café as Evy talking to her older brother, Luke about who knows what. He also knew that Evy had seen him in the park, but that wasn't really important, what was more important was Lisa didn't see him. He'd never been to London before and trying to follow her and no loose sight was hard, especially staying away from Lisa.

He had finally followed them home and made his way around the house looking for any sign of which room would be Evy's. When he got to the side of the house he noticed a person on a balcony starring into the night sky. It was Evy. And she was in a nightgown, just day dreaming.

Silently Rick began to hope she was thinking of him, but knew after what had happened between them I wouldn't happen. She soon disappeared into her room, leaving the doors opened and threw something out. The object hit Rick lightly on the head, and then her lights went out. She was sleeping, leaving her doors open for fresh air.

Picking the object up Rick saw it was a bouquet of flowers, most likely from her friends wedding, she must have caught it. He pulled the flowers close to his heart, looked up and smiled as he thought for a few hours she would sleep without worrying about anything, but this was what Lisa was waiting for; and he wasn't about to let her take her chance.

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue, I'm not so sure and I need to know if I should or just leave it. Thanks for all the past reviews I love hearing what you guys think, you all keep me going, 


	4. bump in the night

Ok hi everybody, how is everyone? O hope your all doing good. Well here is my next chapter and well I'm going to change the tables and all and stick to a normal point of view, thanks to. I'm glad you pointed out how it didn't sound too good. I'm going to rewrite the past chapters and make them into a normal pov as well. This is good because I had no idea where I was going to take this story if only Evy told it so this is much better. Please review once you've read because I need to know what you guys think and if I should keep going and weather or not the story is any good, you are all my support. Thanks for reviewing in the past you guys keep me going.

* * *

Evy had been asleep a little over a few hours when she woke with a start. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around her room, though it was dark, her eyes were already adjusted, making it easy to already see.

The room was empty from what she could tell, but something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel too right. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked towards her bed room door and opened it, hoping to see somebody in the hallway for any reason at all, but found nobody.

After closing the door and making her way back into her room she walked to her balcony door and stepped outside, allowing the 1:00 morning air to enter her lungs. She walked over to the ledge and relaxed her arms looking out at the moon and night sky.

She began to turn and walk back in her room to sleep after finding nothing when she spotted the small bouquet of flowers sitting not too far from her. The flowers startled her because she could have sworn she saw the flowers fly over the balcony earlier, but she must have been mistaken.

Taking the flowers in her hands she gave a small smile and smelled them, letting the scent of lilies and lavender to enter her nostrils and over take her mind into a complete state of dream. Holding them in her hands a familiar, yet distant scent lingered. The smell of a rose hit her nose and she opened her eyes to glance at the flowers once more.

There, in the middle of the bouquet, sat the smallest, yet most beautiful white rose she'd ever seen. It was small enough to be hidden beneath the others to not recognize, but big enough to over take the other smells. Looking down at the rose she saw it had been shoved in there and had not been present during the wedding, Steph hated roses, she loved only lilies and lavenders.

Confused, Evy took the flowers into her room and laid them next to her bed to ask Saron how the rose had gotten there.

Evy crawled back into bed and relaxed her head on her pillow, but couldn't find sleep. So instead she took the flowers again and inhaled the sweet aroma. Letting the smell of the white rose enter her nose and mind again, Evy remembered where the last time she saw a white rose at.

She had been in Egypt with Rick and they had been in the park together just walking on her lunch break from the museum when he pulled out a white rose and put it in her hair. It was a surprise because those types of flowers never grew in Egypt and they were out of season, but he still wouldn't tell her where he got them.

Sitting back up in bed, Evy flicked on the lamp that sat on her nightstand next to her bed and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around the room she saw nothing, but sensed someone was there.

Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed, Evy climbed out and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Taking a slight peak inside, she heard a sound coming from outside of her door.

She quickly made her way to the door, she opened it and a loud scream filled the large house.

"My god! Evelyn, you scared me!" Saron said holding her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.

"You scared me!" she said looking oddly at her friend. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I heard an odd noise coming from your room and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What kind of noise did you hear?"

"It sounded like somebody was breaking in, and Jonathan said you like to leave your balcony window open so you can freeze at night. I thought maybe someone was breaking in or something."

"Nobody's here, but I heard it too. I woke up to it."

"Is there anything abnormal about your room? I mean does it look like someone broke in?"

"No, but come and have a look see." Evy said moving out of the way for Saron to enter. Just as she did Ashley's door opened from across the hall.

"Is everything alright?" she asked poking her head out. "I hear a scream."

"Everything's fine, Saron just scared me." Evy said as Ashley nodded and re-entered her room. As Evy closed her bedroom door to look around with Saron she silently thanked god her brother could sleep through just about anything.

"I don't see much." Saron said making her way to the edge of the bed, getting on her hands and knees and looking under the bed.

"I woke up and walked outside and found this." Evy said walking over to the flowers and handing them to Saron.

"Wow, the bouquet, that's odd." She replied sarcastically looking at it.

"It is because I threw it out before I went to bed and I woke up to have it sitting there with a white rose."

"Steph hates roses."

"I know that's what's really odd about it."

"Something here's not right." Saron said sitting on a nearby chair as Evy crawled back in her bed and sat up, her waist and everything below covered by the sheets.

For another hour and a half they sat there talking about what could have happened. Soon Saron found herself asleep in the chair and Evy was fast asleep in her bed. And just as the morning sun rose Ashley walked in the room to see a little private slumber party that she wasn't invited to.

"Thanks you guys." She mumbled making her way out to the balcony and looked out into the garden watching the sun rise over the hills in the distance.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks again! 


	5. Luke Thompson

It was later that day that Ashley, Saron and Evy were running about upstairs searching for clothes and make up to wear. Actually Ashley looked through the make up while Saron went though all their clothes as Evy sat on the bed starring at the white rose.

"Are you going to help, or sit there wondering who gave you that rose?" Saron called from the closet.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Evy said being pulled out of her thoughts and walked over to Saron and looked through the closet.

"What about this?" Saron asked holding up a dress, Evy shook head and continued to look. "This?" Saron asked again, this time holding up a nice shirt and skirt.

"No, something a little less you, more me."

"A little less me? What does that mean?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Something that I would wear, not you."

"whatever." Saron said and went back to looking. "Ok, what about this?" in her hands sat a beautiful black dress that could hug ones figure perfectly. It wasn't too short, but not too long either and it showed enough in back and a modest amount in the front.

"Good heavens no." Evy all but yelled as her eyes made contact with it. The dress had more meaning then Saron could have ever imagined.

"What's so special about this one?" she asked noticing how her friend's expression had changed.

"Nothing really." She said turning away.

"No, please share or else I'll wear it."

"O'Connell gave that to me." Evy blurted out never making eye contact.

"What! You kept it!"

"Well yes. He bought it for me to wear when he was going to take me out to dinner, but the night before we got in an argument and I left the next day. I never wore the dress and I didn't know what to do with it."

"So you buried it in your closet?"

"I didn't know what to do; I was upset at the time."

"That's fine; you'll just wear it tonight." Saron said and exited the closet to find Ashley standing in the bathroom with piles of make up on the counter and in her hands.

"Do you have enough?" Saron asked watching Ashley struggle to place them on the counter.

"I was going to ask you." She said smiling.

"I think you have more then enough." Evy spoke up and the three of them stood there laughing.

An hour later the three of them walked down the stairs and said good bye to Jonathan and left. Saron had her blonde hair up in a pony tail with curls falling off of her face and a red top with black pants, whereas Ashley wore her chestnut hair straight down to her waist and a white shirt and a black skirt that twirled when you spun. Evy walked out of the house with her hair in curls falling off of her shoulders and her black dress that hugging her figure perfectly, a dress the other two had to coax her into.

As they arrived to a place Saron knew of the got out of the car and walked into the building. It was sort of like a club, a bar, music playing in the background and people dancing and having fun.

"I think this was a great idea!" Saron yelled over the music.

"I know I'm loving this!" Ashley yelled back.

"I think I'm going home now!" Evy yelled and turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't we just got here at least give it an hour!" Saron said dragging her back towards her.

They walked to the bar and took a seat and ordered some drinks, Evy's nonalcoholic. They sat there just talking until some guy came up to Ashley and asked her to dance, she gladly accepted and took off to the dance floor.

For about another 10 minutes Saron and Evy talked until another guy came up and asked Saron to dance, at first she said no, just to keep Evy company, but agreed when Evy kept telling her to go ahead. Evy sat at the bar facing the dance floor and watching as her friends enjoyed themselves.

Across the bar, however, a man sat watching her, admiring every inch of her and wondering why he let her go. Rick had followed them here after making sure Evy got his rose; he wanted her to be thinking of him and only him. As he starred at her he noticed she had on the dress he had bought for her and smiled to himself at the fact that she had kept it over the 2 month period of time.

Rick tensed up a bit as he noticed a man walking up to her and began to whisper in her ear. It took all his self control not to go over there and kick his ass for talking to her the way he was; even if it wasn't official she was still his.

"hello." A tall man with blonde hair and green eyes said walking up to Evy.

"hello." She Sid back giving him a smile.

"My name is Luke, Luke Thompson. And you are?"

"Evelyn Carnahan." She said lowering her head as a slight blush passed her checks. Luke made his way to a seat next to her and began to whisper in her ear.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a beautiful woman?" he asked.

"No, not recently at least."

"Well you are, I was wondering if you would care to dance." He said and offered her his hand. Evy sat there starring at it only to grab it and walk with him to the dance floor moments later.

After about 20 minutes of dancing Luke spoke up.

"Would you like to leave? Maybe go to a quieter place?" he asked.

"Um…thank you, but no. I'm fine here." She said beginning not to trust him.

"Come on I'll show you this place I know of where you can see the stars." He Sid and began to push her outside. Evy tried to fight him off, but nobody was paying any attention to notice her struggle, not even her friends.

For about 20 minutes Rick sat in the dark and watched as his Evy danced with the man and tried to fight off the jealousy that overtook him. After awhile he watched as Luke pushed Evy out of the building at towards the exit. Fearing what he might do Rick jumped up and followed them outside, only to find himself alone in an empty parking lot.

* * *

the adventure is just beginning. review and let me know what you all think. and much thanks ot those of you who really make me day by reviewing i love hearing from you guys. thanks 


	6. finding out

Evy hadn't known what had happened, she only knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Opening her eyes she found herself in a bed as the sun seeped in through the windows, she looked to her side and came face-to-face with Rick.

"Good morning." He said pulling her close and kissing her lips.

"Good morning." She said trying to make sense of this.

"How's the baby?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach. She immediately lifted the covers and looked down at her stomach, she was at least 8 month's pregnant. This was dream, she thought, it had to be.

Evy jumped up and found herself in a dark room with her head pounding. It was a dream, a really odd dream. She found her head felt like she had been hit and she could hear talking from outside a door not too far away.

"Does he knew she's here?" a female asked.

"I'm not sure." A male voice replied it was Luke.

"Well I'm going to let him know, you just make sure little missy back there remains unconscious, alright?"

"I'm going." Luke said and started walking towards the room she was in.

Evy quickly lay back down and closed her eyes, the bump from where he hit her pulsing and bruising as the seconds went by.

Back at the club Rick stood outside looking around for any signs of where Rick and Luke had gone, they couldn't disappear just like that, at least not without him seeing some sort of sign. He quickly ran back inside and looked for Saron and Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Saron asked as he came up to her.

"Unlike you I'm watching out for Evelyn." He answered as Ashley made her way over to them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm watching her." Saron said ignoring Ashley's question.

"Oh, yeah? Where is she?" Rick asked.

"She's…she's…she's." Saron looked all around the club for her friend, but couldn't find her.

"That's what I thought."

"What's going on? Where's Evy?" Ashley asked a little louder.

"Yeah, if you're here watching her where is she?"

"I don't know, I saw some guy pushing her out to the parking lot and when I went out there I couldn't find her, it was like they disappeared."

"What? You lost her!" Saron yelled running towards the door, Rick and Ashley following her.

"At least I knew she left." Rick said as they searched the parking lot.

"That doesn't count unless you know where she went." Ashley said looking around

"I think Lisa has something to do with this." Rick said knowing the chances of her behind it all were most likely, she wasn't in London for just any old reason.

"Lisa? Who's Lisa?" Saron asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Let's go to Evy's house and I'll explain everything there." Rick said as Ashley rushed to the car and opened the door to get in.

"Hold on Ash." Saron said, making Ashley freeze, "why don't you just explain everything here?"

"Because if it is her she'll be sending something to let me know to her house."

"You heard him, Ashley, get in the car." Saron yelled as they all got in and Rick rushed them home, though it took him a few minutes to get Saron to let him drive.

"I say back soon?" Jonathan asked coming out of the library and meeting up with them in the hall. "What the bloody hell are you doing here O'Connell?"

"Your sister is in danger again." Rick said as he made his way into the library to explain.

"What do you mean in danger? Saron where is she?" Jonathan asked again looking over to the two women standing in the doorway.

"She left with some guy, I don't know what's going on, but we couldn't find her and we need to make sure she's alright." Ashley said looking to the door as a knock sounded.

"Everybody get down and don't say a word or let them see you, you hear?" Rick said walking to the door.

"Mr. O'Connell?" a man asked as the door opened. Rick didn't know who he was, but knew he wasn't Luke.

"Yes?"

"I have this to give you." He said handing a letter to Rick and turned to leave, Rick closed the door and starred down at the letter as Jonathan, Saron and Ashley walked up to him.

"What is it?" Ashley asked?

"It's a letter." Rick said starring at the feminine handwriting that wrote out his name, _O'Connell, _on the front of the envelope.

He quickly opened it and read out loud,

_Rick I have her, you can't have her back because that would not be allowed, but if you want to say good bye, meet me at Big Ben, alone, tonight, before midnight and you can say your farewell before she dies. _

_Love Lisa._

_p.s. she dies at midnight so be there before to say good bye for good._

"Oh my god." Jonathan said listening in.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked.

Rick put the letter back in the envelope and placed it on the table. Looking to the grandfather clock in the hall, he saw it was 8:28 and knew that if he didn't think of something quick her death would haunt him for the rest of his life, she had already promised him that back in Cairo when Imhotep wanted to take her.

"_We _don't do anything; I go alone and try my best to bring her back." Rick said and began thinking on the best way to do so, without using so much time.

"O'Connell, who the hell is she?" Saron asked.

"Sit and I'll tell you, but I have to make this quick." Rick said and began to explain her.

* * *

how was that? Any good, please review and let me know what you guys think, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting in they keep me going. 


	7. holding her close

Rick sat down looking over to Saron, Ashley and Jonathan who starred at him, their eyes begging answers to everything.

"Well it was a while ago, about a year. Lisa and I, we were sort of dating, I was leaving with the legion into the Libya to find that place, Jonathan you know what I'm talking about." He said getting a nod from him, he wasn't sure if Evy had told her friends about it and he wasn't about to do so himself. "Well before I left I told her I loved her, I didn't mean it, I thought I'd never see her again that I'd die in battle, I know it was horrible to do, but she just wouldn't leave me alone. She was crazed and so needy. Well when I came back I was thrown in prison and Evy came to find me. Long story short, when we arrived back from our little journey I had fallen in love with Evelyn and Lisa found out about her. She always was the jealous type."

"So you mean to tell me that some crazy ex-girlfriend of yours is trying to kill my friend because she wants you all for herself?" Saron asked getting up from her seat and began pacing.

"Pretty much, Lisa's been following her around waiting for the perfect time to get her hands on her, and well with her brother Luke helping her; they found their chance earlier tonight."

"Is that why you stayed behind?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I had to talk to Lisa make sure Evy would be alright, well no such luck. But I knew that even though we still weren't together I had to keep her safe from harm, Lisa is a dangerous person, I came a few weeks ago when Lisa and Luke got ready to leave. I've been following Evy all over London since then trying not to let her or Lisa see me."

"What happens now?" Jonathan asked looking over to Rick.

"What happens now is I go after her and I bring her back or die trying." Rick said and got up to start packing his guns and got ready to leave.

Before Rick left the house he saw it was almost 11:00 and knew he had less than an hour to save Evelyn.

"Rick, take the girls with you, they can help." Jonathan said, knowing the Rick would be the last person Evy would want to see.

"I don't know Jonathan they could end up messing things up. Lisa wants me there alone, what if she tries to hurt them I can't live with that." Rick said looking to Ashley and Saron standing next to Jonathan.

"Please, Rick? She'll need us." Ashley said.

"Besides after everything you've done to her, don't you think she rather do things her way? We can persuade her." Saron said giving out the truth.

"Fine, let's go." He said and walked out the door and got in the car, Saron and Ashley not too far behind him.

Evy daringly opened one eye and took a quick look around the room, Luke was gone and she was alone. She quickly opened up both eyes and got up from a bed she had been laying in. she quietly walked to the door and took a quick peek outside. She could see Luke and the same blonde girl from the café talking about meeting someone.

"He better show up, I don't have her hiding at the top of Big Ben for nothing." The woman spoke.

"Look, Lisa he'll show alright? Just relax sis, he'll be here if he ever wants to se her alive again." Luke spoke, apparently these two were siblings and had a plan to kill her and hurt someone she really cared about, but the only person she knew of was her brother.

Evy opened the door and quickly snuck out of the room and ran over to a big glass window and looked over all of London. It was true. She was at the top of Big Ben and knew any chance of her getting out without Luke or Lisa seeing her was short.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I told you I knew a place where you could see the stars." Luke said from behind her.

He walked up behind her ad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As the back of her head hit his neck he took a sniff of her hair and began to whisper in her ear.

"You know, you shouldn't try to run." He quickly flipped her over and made her face him, holding her arms in his hands and placing them in front of her. They served as the only distance between them. "I'm not going to hurt you." He breathed, his mouth inches from hers, Evy tried to move, but he forced her in her place.

"Luke!" Lisa called from behind him. "He's here, take her in the back, do whatever you want with her, rape her I don't care, just make sure the next time he sees her she's dead."

"Come on my pretty, we're going back to your room." He said and began dragging her back.

Evy kicked him in the shin and took off running, passing Lisa and heading towards the door, only to stop dead in her tracks as a bullet was shot not, but two inches from her head.

"Don't move or I will kill you, nice and painful." Lisa said pointing the gun to her head. "Luke take her and keep control."

Luke walked up to Evy, grabbed the gun from Lisa and took Evy by the arms, dragging her back in the room. The gun was placed right at her head, so Evy went without a fight. As they entered the room, he threw the gun on the bed and walked Evy over to a full length mirror.

In the mirror she could see her face had cuts and bruises, her arms were covered in her dry blood and her beautiful dress was ripped and cut. Her hair that was once so nicely curled; now was a mess and a few strands were plastered to her face by the sweat and tears she had shed earlier.

"You're so beautiful Evelyn you just need a little reminder here and there." He whispered in her ear.

Luke was again behind her and making her watch him as he pulled the strap to her dress down her arm. Evy's body shook as his hands touched her, his lips were no longer whispering secrets in her ear, but they were now gently kissing her neck.

She stood there closing her eyes wishing she were some place else, some place safe. She tried not to picture the things Luke would do to her and she tried not to picture her death that would come once he had had his way with her.

"Ok, you two follow me, but if you see anything hide, if Lisa finds out I brought company none of us will live to regret this decision." Rick said sitting in the car next to Saron handing her a gun and then giving one to Ashley who sat in the back seat. "Ok I'll go, wait a few minutes and quietly make your way in. you only have one purpose, save Evy, don't worry about me or anyone else, just get out of there alive."

Saron and Ashley nodded and watched Rick leave the car. They waited about 5 minutes before getting out themselves and entering Big Ben, in hopes of saving there best friend.

"Luke! He's here, I want you to keep her busy." Lisa called into the room.

"No problem!" he called back.

Evelyn opened her eyes and saw Luke almost had the top of her dress off, she immediately closed her eyes again and began to think of being rescued, by someone, anyone. Soon her stomach flipped, not because of Luke's touch, but because she heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, Lisa, where is she?" the voice asked. It was Rick. Evy was sure of it, the man who had risked his life to save her was back to save her again, but what she didn't understand was why.

"She's dead, Rick I'm sorry." Lisa said.

"RIIII---" Evy tried to scream, but was cut off by Luke's hand covering her mouth as he picked her up, closed and locked the door and placed her on the bed.

It was at that moment in time Evy knew she was going to be raped and murdered. She closed her eyes and tried to block all images out, she knew that some how Rick still loved her, for why else would he be there? Then she began to worry what if it wasn't him? What if she was mistaken? What if she misunderstood Lisa use his name?

Deep down inside, though, Evy knew it was him. She lay there, feeling Luke touch her body with his hands. Slowly she raised her head and brought it down heavily on the headboard, if she was going to be raped and stripped of her innocence she wanted it to happen while she was unconscious and would hold no memory of it for the brief amount of time she would be alive.

* * *

any good? did i go too far? i'm not used ot writting stories like this, but i needed it to be dark. didi go too far? please review and let me knowwhat you all think. 


	8. saving her

"Alright, Lisa, where is she?" Rick asked as he made his way to the top of Big Ben.

"She's dead, Rick I'm sorry" Lisa replied giving him a look that said she wasn't sorry at all.

As the words left her mouth, true or not, Rick could feel his heart breaking as the seconds went by, until he suddenly heard his name being called by a woman. He looked over to a few crates Ashley and Saron were hiding behind and gave them a look that asked if they called him, both shook their head no.

"Find her." he said, knowing he blew their cover. Saron and Ashley jumped out from behind the crates and searched all over the place for their dear friend.

"Well Rick, I never saw you as the type to get help." Lisa said looking at him smiling, "however it doesn't matter, even with help it will take you several minutes to find her and as you can see now it's already 11:59, she's dead."

Rick looked out the glass window and looked at the oversized clock, it was indeed 11:59 and within the next minute he would loose her, but he still refused to let Evy die in vain. Lisa pulled out a sword and drew it ready to fight until death, Rick, forgetting he lost his guns on the journey up, looked around for anything that could help him in this predicament and found a lead pipe.

"If I can't have you, nobody can." She said ready to fight and die.

"HAVE YOU FOUND HER!" he called over his shoulder to Saron.

"NO!" came Ashley's reply as Rick's lead pipe and Lisa's sword made contact.

"You think she's in the other side of this door?" Ashley asked trying to open it.

"Only one way to find out." Saron yelled kicking the door open and watching it fall to the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Evy!" Ashley screamed as her eyes fell on her friend lying motionless under Luke.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Saron yelled tackling him to the floor and beating him with the gun she still had.

Ashley rushed past the two on the floor and over to Evy. She quickly covered her body the best she could with the rags that had once been a beautiful dress. Sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Evy in her arms, Ashley began to examine her, making sure she was alright.

"Did he touch her?" Saron asked jumping off of the floor looking down at the lifeless form of Luke.

"Touched, that was all; we got here just in time." Ashley lowered her head as tears formed in her eyes. "He almost…he almost…" but she couldn't find herself to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Stay here, I'm going to help Rick." Saron said leaving the room.

As she entered the area Rick and Lisa were fighting in she watched as the two exchanged blows and hits. Lisa, every so often, was trying to stab Rick. Then a loud gunshot was heard and Lisa fell to her knees, and then lay lifeless on the floor like her brother. Blood seeped out of the hole on her head and onto the floor.

"thanks." Rick said to Saron. "How is she?"

"Unconscious, she was almost raped."

"WHAT?" Rick said rushing over to the room and found Ashley sitting on the bed crying as Evy lay in her arms as mess. Her hair was messed up and she was covered in scraps, bruises and blood.

"I found something else." Ashley spoke up watching Rick examine Evy's condition.

"What?" he asked gently, not able to believe what had happened.

"We need an ambulance; she's bleeding from the back of her head." Rick quickly picked her up and took a look for himself and sure enough blood was coming out.

"Go, call one hurry." Saron ushered Ashley out of the room and down the stairs as she watched Rick cry over her best friend's body.

As Ashley reached the last step she found a phone and called the paramedics and within minutes the sirens could be heard piercing the night sky as they made their way to the clock tower.

"The ambulance is here." Saron spoke softly and followed Rick down the stairs as he carried Evy.

While walking down the steps as quickly as he could, Saron noticed something fall out of Rick's pocket and on to the ground, without him noticing it. She bent down and picked it up to find a small box resting in her hands. She quickly shoved it in her pocket and rushed back down the stairs.

"Ok, is anybody going to ride with her?" a paramedic asked once they had Evy in a stretcher.

"Yeah, her boyfriend." Saron spoke up motioning to Rick. He gave Saron a smile and climbed in the back of the vehicle with Evy.

"You sure that was smart?" Ashley asked as they walked to the car and watched as Lisa and Luke were brought out in body bags.

"Ask me if I care." Was all Saron said as they got in and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

can somebody out there, please be a doll and tell me how much a pound in England is worth in American money? i've never been and i would like to know for the next chapter, i tried looking it up and got really confused. i'm a Californian, Dude! and i get confused easily. thanks. 


	9. the box

_**Cookie044**_- thanks for always reviewing and being there for me, you really know how to make my day with your kind words, I love hearing from you.

_**Brit Babe**_- thanks for reviewing and the info on the pound, and it's funny you mentioned the OC, as of last year me and two of my friends have lived in the OC, me since I was only 3 weeks old.

_**Filmfreek**_- thank you for reviewing as well you really know how to make me smile I just love hearing what you have to say, and thanks for the info on the pound as well.

**_E.A. Cooper_**- thank you for the kind compliment you gave me on staying true to the characters I try and feel I fail, but I basically live in Mummy land, and thank you for the info on the U.K. pound.

**_Darth Ergo_**- last, but most certainly not least, thank you for the info you have given me, between the info I have received I have come to the conclusion that it is twice the amount. I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to inform me.

**_To all of you-_** thank you for reviewing my story and making a life a little happier, I hope to hear from all of you in the future and I thank you all for taking time out of your life to inform me on my amateur writing. Many thanks again.

* * *

Saron sat in the waiting room starring at the odd box that had slipped room Rick's pocket. Sitting there she waited for Ashley to return from making a phone call to Jonathan to inform him on where they were. While she had been doing that, Rick had been in the hospital room with an unconscious Evelyn. 

Saron sat in her chair starring at the thing in her hand; it was small and elegant as if a piece of jewelry had resided in it.

"What do you have there?" a voice asked making her jump and the box be thrown in the air. Luckily Ashley caught it.

"It's nothing." Saron stated looking at her stare at the box as well.

"Doesn't look like nothing, looks like something to me. A jewelry box maybe." Ashley spoke holding it in her hands.

"I' not sure I found it."

"Where?"

"It fell out of Rick's pocket earlier as he was walking down the stairs of Big Ben."

"I wonder what he was doing with it." She said trying to open it, but it was slammed close by Saron taking it back.

"It doesn't matter it's his, not ours."

"You mean to tell me you don't even want to know what it is."

"Well yes, but we shouldn't."

"And when has that ever stopped you before?"

"Good point." She said holding it up in the light. "What do you think it is?"

"A ring." Ashley said.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's small, big enough to fit a ring."

"I'll be you 20 pounds it's not a ring."

"deal." The two shook and Saron began to open the box.

Sitting on a velvet cushion sat a silver banded ring with a white diamond in the middle and two rubies on each side of it. It glittered in the light of the hospital and shinned in both women's eyes.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Ashley whispered starring at it.

"Who's do you think it is?" Saron asked, never once removing her gaze from it.

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think he was going to give it to?"

"Only one way to find out." Ashley said reaching over and pulled the ring out.

She looked around the ring and found an inscription on the inside.

"Evy-I love you-Rick" she read out loud.

"It's Evy's?"

"He must love her."

"Who must love who?" a male voice asked making both girls jump.

Ashley got the ring, shoved it back in the box and hid it behind her back, where Saron grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket.

"No one." The said simultaneously.

"alright." Jonathan said looking from the women around the room. "So how is she?"

"she's not doing too well, they stitched up her head and she hasn't even opened her eyes or showed any sign's of life except for her breathing." Saron explained as they walked into her room to see her lying in the bed with a bandage around her head and Rick at her side.

"Hello, O'Connell." Jonathan greeted walking in.

"Hi, Jonathan." Rick said and gave Ashley and Saron a smile.

"So how is our patient?"

"Well the doctors bandaged her up and put her in here, she may be unconscious for a few days, they said."

"Well if a few days is what it takes then we'll wait." He said smiling.

"The doctors said we can talk to her, she can hear us, but won't talk back." Ashley spoke up.

"Well I say, let's give it a try."

* * *

Ok I know it was short, but I'm having problems, the next chapter is going to be what Evy is thinking about while she's unconscious, I need ideas as to what she could be thinking about. I'm so confused and can't come up with much on my own, if anyone has any ideas please help me out. And please review, thank you for the reviews in the past. 


	10. Dream of me

**Kungfukitty2006-** wow thanks for reviewing and all of the ideas you gave me, wow there was a lot. I may use a few ideas of your because they were all really good, thank you so much for the help.

**Nia-** hi, thanks for your idea too I loved hearing what you thought and thanks for reviewing.

**Estora**- wow I thought I was good, but not that good I'm glad your enjoying this story I didn't think it was a good one, but for an Ardeth/Evy fan to say its good that means a lot, thanks.

**Brit Babe**- thank you for your review as well I was thinking about going along the lines of what you said and I think I may do just that, thanks for the help you offered and for reviewing.

**x.ShatteredImage.x**- I'm glad you liked it, I hope you take a stop by a little more often and catch up on a few other mummy fic's there are a lot out there, it rocked hearing from you.

**E.A. Cooper**- hey, thanks you so much for your idea and review I loved hearing what you had to say, wonderful.

**To all**- well everybody thank you again for reviewing and for your ideas and compliments I felt I was ruining this story, but I guess not. Thank you all once again for taking time out of your lives to read and review I would be nothing without you all.

* * *

Evy opened her eyes and was forced to close them as the sun blinded her. She rolled over in her bed and covered her head with the covers.

"Come on, Evy. Wake up." Someone begged.

She rolled back over and opened her eyes, looking up she saw Rick standing over her and smiling.

"Get out of bed, Saron and Ashley are downstairs." He said helping her out, she realized she couldn't do it on her own for the bulge her stomach had become.

Making her way to the bathroom, Evy undressed and got in the shower. What had happened to her? One minute she had been at the top of Big Ben in fear for her life and the next she was 8 months pregnant and married.

"What happened?" she asked herself as the hot water fell on her. Had Rick saved her? She wondered.

Then she began to wonder if everything had been a dream, if the events in the clock tower had even occurred. Thoughts of the night had come flooding back. Her; alone with Luke, she had almost been raped, or maybe she had been and maybe now she was dead and this was heaven. Living in ones thoughts that make them happy.

She climbed out of the shower and changed, then quickly walked downstairs to her friends, but she never made it. Soon all the images around her changed and she was in a dark room, though voices could be heard.

"Evy?" it was Jonathan, she was sure of it. "Wake up old mum, open your eyes."

"Come on, Evy. Please be ok." that voice was definitely Ashley.

Then images and colors swirled around her again. She found herself outside in the rain and sitting on a swing in her backyard. She had been sitting there for who knows how long and she was confused as to why she was there, but she felt the need to stay, it felt like she was home.

"hi." A voice called behind her, nobody else was around, but the rain had started to pour. Turning, she found Rick standing behind her.

"Hello." She said turning, her back facing him once again. She looked down and noticed her stomach was back to its normal size, or maybe she wasn't pregnant, yet.

"I'm sorry." He said making his way to the swing next to her.

"For what?" she asked not understanding.

"For acting the way I did, you know I love you right?" she nodded in response. "Well I was just a little scared. I didn't expect you to come up to me and say that, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad."

"And I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother." She said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I know and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry." He said taking hold of her face and getting her to look him in the eyes.

"Rick, just tell me, do you want this child?"

"Yes, more than anything. I love you and our baby." He said and gave her a soft kiss.

They both got off of the swings and embrace each other, slowly bringing their lips together as the rain poured down on them.

"I love the rain." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I've noticed." He said and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Soon Rick disappeared and the backyard became another dark room. Evy stood there as the voices returned.

"Evy, wake up, please wake up." Saron's voice echoed off the walls. "Its just me." she said then her voice became kind of blurry, Evy wanted to respond, but found that every time she opened her mouth nothing would come out. "Nobody else is here. Look, Rick loves you. He really loves you, you need to wake up. He's really worried about, you. We all are, but he really needs to see you awake, I know you two have problems, but you need to work them out, you belong together."

Soon Saron's voice was nothing more than a memory as the darkness filled with a light and Evy found herself in her living room. She was sitting there starring at a book, but found herself just starring at it, nothing more.

She looked up from the book and to the clock to see it was almost 1 in the morning. She knew Rick wasn't home and the thoughts of him cheating were all she could think about. After the incident with Lisa she didn't know what other secrets he could be hiding, but she did know she wouldn't be up to see him coming in and drunk.

She got off of the couch, which was hard seeing as she was due any day and she stomach was rather large for her liking. She finally got up, turned off the light and made her way into her bed. About an hour later Rick opened up the bedroom door and crawled into bed.

As she lay there she began to wonder when her marriage had fallen apart, but found it hard to trace.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had some work to do." He said wrapping his arm around her, but she moved out of his embrace. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said and tried to sleep, but he wanted to talk.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?"

"Is there another woman?" she came right out and asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"You come home late at night. What else am I to think? Except the fact you found someone better looking than me, which wouldn't be hard considering the fact I'm as big as a house." She cried and got out of bed.

"I'm not cheating on you, I swear, you're the only one I love; nobody else."

"Then what are you doing so late at night?"

"I can't tell you that now, but I promise you'll find out within time." He said from the bed.

"Well good, then until I find out you'll be sleeping alone." She said and stormed out of the room.

Outside of the door she froze and stood as the room once again turned black and she could hear Saron and Rick talking.

"Look you need to tell her, I know she loves you." Saron spoke.

"No. she doesn't love me ok? After everything I put her through, I'd be lucky if she were to talk to me."

"Look, Rick, while she was with me for the past 2 month's all she did was talk about you and how she wished she knew what had happened between you two. She cried on about how hard it was to forget about you, because she loved you."

"She really said that?"

"Yes, she did and I think you feel the same."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact you never took the ring back and that you kept it with you."

"How did you know about the ring?"

"It slipped out of your pocket coming down the stairs at Big Ben, I opened it and read the inscription, and a man who wasn't in love wouldn't do that."

Again the dark room turned into different images and colors, and Evy found herself lying on a bed screaming and crying. She knew she was in the hospital and the pain from her waist down was severe.

Looking to her side stood Rick holding her hand and telling her it'd be ok, and despite the pain she was in, she believed him with her life.

"One more push!" someone yelled and she did just that, a cry over threw hers and she passed out from the pain. As Evy lay there she began to realize the past thoughts were dreams, all dreams of how her life had been so far and at that moment in time was all real. When she woke up she would be faced with her newborn child and her happy family.

* * *

Well? How was it? Any good? Please review and let me know your thoughts. 


	11. awakening

**x.ShatteredImage.x**- thank you for reviewing I love hearing from you and what you have to say.

**Cookie044**- I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing too, I love hearing from you and I know I can always count on your opinion.

**Kungfukitty2006**- thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter clears everything else up for you and that this chapter makes sense.

**Darth Ergo**- thanks for reviewing and the compliment, I was told while ago by some stranger I had a gift of story telling I guess it's because I tend to lie a lot and I'm good at coming up with excuses and stories on the spot. LOL!

**To all**- thank you all again from reviewing and taking time out of your days to do so. Please continue to tell me how I'm doing and I hope you all enjoy my story.

* * *

Evy lay in bed still motionless and unconscious; Rick sat in a chair next to her and held her hand, as if to offer comfort. In the far corner Jonathan stood waiting the moment his sister would open her eyes and rejoin the awakening world. Sitting by a window looking out, Saron sat thinking and daydreaming, as Ashley sat in a chair reading some book she found.

Three days had passed and Evy had been in her unconscious state of mind since then, they had all tried talking to her in hopes of her waking up, but she still remained in the same position as when she had arrived, only now her face had a few bruises, and her arms had a few scars and little scraps, but the blood was long gone.

The room had been quiet for an hour when a stirring and grumbling sound could be heard. Everyone looked to the bed to see Evy opening her eyes and taking the room in. Saron looked to her and followed her gaze to the roses in a vase clear across the room, roses Rick had gotten the day before.

As Evy opened her eyes she realized the room was white and smelled of cleaning supplies and medication. As her memory returned she remembered she was in a hospital and she began to look around to see who was there.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room she found her brother, friends and husband staring at her as if she'd just waken from the dead. As they starred down at her she realized in the 2 minutes she'd been awake not a word had been spoken, so she broke the silence.

"Where's my baby?" she asked politely looking from confused face to confused face.

"What baby?" Ashley asked a few minutes after when nobody said a word.

"My child, the one I gave birth to? Was it a boy or girl?" she asked smiling, but her smile faded as she starred at everybody and saw how serious they were.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Rick said getting up and heading to the door, letting go of her hand in the process.

"Darling, wait." She called trying to grab for him. Her term of endearment caused him to turn to her and give her an odd look. He then turned back around and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a nurse in tow and she began to check around, making sure everything was alright. She then left the room and soon a doctor entered.

"Hello, Evelyn." He said smiling at her.

"Hello, Dr. Shawman." She said smiling to her doctor who she'd known since she was a child.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking up to her, checking her temperature and pulse.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little though." She said rubbing the place where it hurt most.

"That's normal, just stay in bed and rest I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." he said heading towards the door.

"Dr. Shawman, where is my baby? I can't seem to find it." She asked looking around.

"Your baby?" he asked walking back in the room starring at her confused.

"Yes, my child."

"Evy, you have no child. I'm sorry, but I didn't even know you were married, your records still say your Ms. Carnahan." He walked over to her and showered her the file he had.

"Thank you doctor, that's all. I think I'll talk to her." Saron spoke and ushered him out. "You guys I think maybe I should talk to her alone."

"Ok, I'll go and get some clothes from the house." Ashley said leaving the room.

"I'll go with you." Jonathan said following her out.

"I'll be outside in the waiting room if you need me." Rick said walking out as well.

Once they had all left, Saron walked to the door and closed it. She then turned and walked over to her friend.

"Ok, what's with all this…baby stuff?" she asked sitting in the chair Rick had occupied earlier.

"I just want my baby." She said tears threatening to fall.

"Evy, there is no baby, there never was."

"I was giving birth before I passed out."

"No, before you passed out, you were close to being raped." Came the brutal truth.

"What?"

"We found you in Big Ben three nights ago; you've been unconscious since then. That guy Luke was trying to rape you."

"Then it was all a dream?" she asked confused, dreading the truth, where she had been she was happy and felt safe.

"I guess so, there is no child. What did you dream?"

"That I was married to Rick and we were going to have a child. I was happy." She whispered as she began to cry, the tears fell from her eyes and Saron held her friend close.

"It's ok, I'm sorry, but it was all a dream you must have been sleeping. Rick and you haven't seen each other in over 2 months."

"Why did he come back?" she asked forgetting her dreams and remembering the truth.

"He said he knew about Lisa and how she wanted you dead because she still loved him. He knew you were in danger and had to stay back in Egypt when you left. He came back to save you." She explained remembering everything Rick had told her.

"I almost died because he had some jealous ex-girlfriend?" Evy asked as tears poured from her eyes.

"Yes, but he loves you." Saron said hugging her close.

"Can I just be alone?" Evy asked pushing away.

"Sure, I'll go." Saron mumbled getting up and leaving the room.

Outside she approached Rick and began to explain.

"She was dreaming. She had a dream she was married and had a child. It was too real for her."

"Can I go see her?" he asked knowing he had to tell her how he felt, whether or not she liked it.

"No. maybe later, but she just kicked me out, she needs time."

Rick nodded and sat back down in his chair. An hour passed when Ashley and Jonathan came back and they all started talking while Evy sat in her room alone.

It was all a dream. None of it was real. Evy sat at the window looking out at the falling rain thinking things over. She began to wonder if she had heard Saron right when she heard her and Rick arguing over him still loving her. She hated to admit it, but she never got over him. She knew she loved him and for that she felt weak for not begin able to get over him with the way he hurt her.

An hour and a half had passed when she kicked Saron out and the door opened, Rick stood there look at her and smiled.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hello." She whispered back.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in, grabbed a chair and brought it close to her so he was sitting at her side.

"I love the rain." She mumbled.

"So I've noticed." He chuckled as she placed her hand to the window and smiled.

"Can we go stand in it?" she asked looking to him, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Only if we can talk afterwards." He said getting up and taking her hand.

"Of course." She said and followed him out of her room and down the hall to a door that lead outside.

Neither knew what would be said or what would happen, but they both knew the need to talk had finally risen.

* * *

Well how was that? Please review and let me know. Thanks 


	12. conversations in the rain

**Kungfukitty2006**- glad the last chapter made more sense. Thanks for reviewing and giving me your opinion.

**Darth Ergo**- thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy their little talk.

**Cookie044**- Thank you for your review and I hope this chapter doesn't make you cry too.

**To all**- thank you al so much for reviewing and telling me what you think of this story, well I'm almost finished here, about another chapter or two. So please review and let me know what you all think about how it is so far. And thank you for taking time out of your day to review I really appreciate this.

**Dedication**- this poem and chapter goes to all those who have been hurt by the people or person who loved them. Or the person you loved but didn't return it. Heart ache is the worst pain ever because it never goes away I'm only 15 and I know this. They say 'it's better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all.' Well they should try it sometime, because it's far worse.

_You know I think about it often, _

_Sort of a little haunting memory,_

_It kills me everyday, _

_Not knowing how you are,_

_It all happened so quickly,_

_You here one moment and gone the next,_

_I wonder if maybe if things hadn't gone the way they did,_

_Would we still be here? In the same situation?_

_I always looked to you to protect me from harm,_

_It's kind of ironic; the one thing I thought would keep harm away,_

_Brought harm to me,_

_The pain I feel, it's unlike any other, this never goes away,_

_There are times where you can be a distant memory_

_And others you sitting next me,_

_Nothing is the same, _

_Everywhere I go I've been with you or thought about going with you,_

_My room isn't even safe anymore,_

_You've been there; you've been into my head,_

_I can't even think without thinking of you,_

_You haunt my life,_

_I always saw you as someone different,_

_Someone willing to know me,_

_Someone who could change my life for the better, _

_But you changed it for the worst,_

_You know how it is,_

_Oh wait, you don't know,_

_You left me alone, _

_To cry at night in my sleep,_

_You left me broken and unable to hold another relationship,_

_You left me unable to trust another, _

_You left me on the street with nothing but the memories,_

_You don't know and I know you don't care,_

_You made my mind unstable,_

_I start to cry, thinking why did you leave me?_

_At first I thought I was unwanted and could never be loved,_

_Because of you, I'm scared to grow close to another person, and give them my heart,_

_Because you decided to ruin my life,_

_I go through so much pain, thanks,_

_I thought you knew, but I guess not,_

_But thanks for all the pain.

* * *

_

Rick and Evy walked down the hallway and towards the end where a sliding door resided. Rick slid it open and followed Evy out into the garden the hospital had in the back. The rain poured down and soaked them as they stood there.

Evy titled her head back and closed her eyes feeling the water fall on her face and roll down her neck. Rick sat under a tree watching as her hair went quickly from dry to soaked and her hospital gown clung to her moist body.

Evy began to turn in small circles as the rain fell harder. A smile spread across her face as she began to spin faster and faster. Rick looked over to her and began to laugh as she enjoyed her self.

As she stood there spinning, she began to loose balance and fell, but fortunately Rick jumped up and got hold of her. Looking down into her eyes he saw a spark there he hadn't seen in two long, gruesome months.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him and stood to her full height, smiling at him the whole time.

"anytime." He said helping her to her feet. They stood face to face for a moment in silence before Evy asked a question she had been wondering since the day she left.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Saron had told her why, but she wanted to know for herself.

"You were in danger." He said releasing her and turning away. "I had to stay back to follow Lisa so she wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't loose you for good. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing you could have died because of my stupidity."

"I missed you." She whispered walking slowly among the garden, allowing the water to fall freely on her as she did so. Her bare feet stepped into the puddles and her hospital gown was now soaked and clinging to every curve of her body.

"I missed you also." He said back following her around.

"I never forgot you, no matter how much I wanted to." She said stopping in her tracks and facing him. Their faces were inches apart.

"you wanted to forget me?" he asked trying with all his might not to pull her close and kiss her like he had three months ago in the Cairo prison.

"You hurt me terribly. My heart ached, all I wanted to do was forget I ever met you." Tears had fallen from her eyes, but it was hard to tell which drops of water were her tears and which were rain.

"I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to cause you pain. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He placed his hand on her cheek and felt how soft her skin was.

"It's ironic isn't it?" she asked closing her eyes momentarily to let her self feel him against her cheek.

"What?" he whispered.

"The one thing I thought would keep harm away, Brought harm to me." she whispered back and a tear fell from her eye and onto his finger.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"Rick, you hurt me more than anyone I've ever known. I don't think I can live with the pain."

"I know and I'm sorry." He said again knowing he hurt her and feeling hurt at how he caused her so much pain.

"Rick?" she questioned looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I left and I didn't believe you when you said you had to stay."

"You have no reason to apologize. This was all my fault, I should have never let you go alone." He spoke, their noses where centimeters away and they never lost eye contact.

Inside Saron, Ashley and Jonathan entered Evy's room to find it empty. Nobody was around, Saron ran outside to one of the nurses and everyone began looking for the missing patient. Jonathan looked all over, hoping his sister was alright, he silently swore if O'Connell had hurt her in anyway he would have to hurt him.

Ashley down the hall and looked in any place she might think they could have went, when she noticed a glass door that lead to the outside garden. Running over to it, she looked out and saw Rick and Evy inches from each other talking.

"I found them!" she screamed down the hall, and soon Saron and Jonathan were at her side.

Saron threw the door open and ran out into the pouring rain. The sky was now dark with a slight hint that night was coming and the rain was pouring harder than it ever had that day. The three of them stood by the door watching as the other two just stood there starring into the others eyes.

Evy starred at Rick and he starred at her, no one dared to look away. The silence between the two was like ice and the passion to embrace the other was like a fire. A small smile passed Evy's lips as Rick's hands moved to her waist. The small gap that separated them closed their noses touched, their lips now only millimeters away, neither daring to move closer, but both wishing the other would.

"I'm sorry." Rick muttered his breath hot on her lips.

"I forgive you." She muttered back, her breath hot on his lips as she moved her arms to his neck.

"EVY!" Saron yelled, pulling them apart. They looked to her and saw how dark it had become in the few sort minutes. Lightning pierced the sky and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Hurry, you guys have to back in here, the nurses say it's not safe for you to be out." Ashley called.

"I guess I forgot you were in need of staying in bed. Sorry." Rick said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"It's ok. I would have gone crazy in there." She joked following him.


	13. happily ever after

**Cookie044**- thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the poem; it was just something I found in my folders hidden in my room. And to answer your question, yes the will kiss, though I don't believe in happy endings I hate writing sad ones.

**Kungfukitty2006**- thank you for all of your reviews and support, I appreciate you telling me where I made a mistake too, I never would have found that one my own.

**To all**- thank you all for your help on this story and giving me the motivation to continue it. A thousand 'thank you''s and a million dancing monkey's. Sorry I like the monkeys that dance. Wow I need to lay off the coffee for a while. Well thank you for reviewing and taking your time from your days to read my work.

------------------------------------

After Evy got out of the hospital her and Rick spent more time together and soon became engaged, with the help of Saron pushing Rick to finally ask. A month after they became engaged they were married.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest spoke as Rick and Evy embraced each other and kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell.

"I'm so glad she's finally happy." Ashley said smiling and clapping as the whole room sounded in applause.

"I'm just happy she has someone other than us to love and protect her." Steph said sitting next to her husband. She had returned a week before the wedding and had been informed on the whole ordeal upon her arrival.

"I don't think we give her enough credit, I mean it was only a matter of time before she married." Saron said smiling.

The three walked out of the church behind Rick and Evy, all of them trying not to ruin their bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh, that I know, but look who she married; to tell you the truth I never saw that one coming." Steph said as Chris came up to her side and took her arm.

"I admit it; Rick wasn't the guy I pictured her with. I always thought she'd be with a guy like Zackary Fisher." Saron mumbled remembering an old friend from the past that had once courted their dear friend.

"Zack? You thought she'd end up with Zack?" Ashley asked shocked as they all descended the stairs.

"No, I never said that, I said someone like Zack." Saron defended herself.

"Wasn't it Evy who, not but twelve years ago said she never wanted to marry?" Steph questioned out of nowhere.

"Yes, she also said she wanted us to kill her if she ever did." Chris said chuckling.

The four stood on the steps of the church posing as photographers took pictures of them and the bride and groom. As they stood there Saron began to remember the exact conversation that had taken place.

"I think marriage is stupid." An eleven year old Evelyn said holding up a book and started going through the pages.

"I think you'll be the first to get married." Ashley said looking at another book in a far corner of the book shelf.

"I think Steph will be the first." Saron mumbled.

"Why me?" Steph asked starring at Chris as he talked to his friends.

"Because you're the first one with a boyfriend." Saron explained trying to gain her attention back to the conversation.

"All I'm saying is if I ever get married kill me. I would hate to deal with that, who needs a man to rule your life? I for one think a woman can be independent." Evy said grabbing her book and walking over to the librarian.

"Murder is a bit drastic for marriage isn't it?" Chris asked walking up behind her.

"No, I think getting married is stupid and that's final." She said as they walked out of the library and to Ashley's house.

"So when you get married, we'll kill you. What will we tell your husband?" Ashley asked.

"Tell him I wasn't happy."

Saron was pulled back into reality by Ashley calling her name. She woke up from her half dream state and realized they were in Evy's house waiting for her and Rick to arrive.

"Do you guys think she's happy? Or should we do her a favor?" Steph joked laughing. And at that moment the bride and groom walked in smiling.

"I think we should let her be, she seems more than happy." Ashley said smiling as the two shared a kiss.

-------------------------------

Well that was that, the end, I'm finished. Please review and let me know what you thought and thank you all again for reviewing. I will miss you all.


End file.
